


In Your Eyes

by hotshoe_again



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Climate Change, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Brexit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshoe_again/pseuds/hotshoe_again
Summary: "lights" prompt, December 4, 2019
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> "lights" prompt, December 4, 2019

We humans do love our lights, don't we.

Don't think of an arsonist, setting a hillside on fire just to watch the flames crest. 

Don't think of the blue/red flashers of the ambulance and patrol cars reflected in blood on the sidewalk. 

Don't think of the glare of interrogation lights nearly blinding a prisoner. 

Think of the Milky Way spilling its benediction above the Afghan desert, bringing joy to the doctor who went to war. 

Think of the antique street lamps and modern neon of a grey city, lighting a path for the lonely young man who gave up drugs so his life could mean something. 

Think of John Watson, gazing at the moonlit silhouette of the man he cannot yet admit he might love. 

Think of Sherlock Holmes, rudely recognizing how John makes his life better. "You've never been the most luminous of people, but as a conductor of light, you are unbeatable!"

Think of the two of them, in a decade to come, when they will lie down together, able to see only by stray light which creeps around the edge of the window covering. 

Think of the full light of morning which follows, revealing them to each other in all their skins-of-pale-cream-and-gold glory.

-o-o-o-

In your eyes

I see the doorway to a thousand churches. 

My beloved. 

**Author's Note:**

> "In your eyes  
> I see the doorway to a thousand churches"  
> is from _In Your Eyes_ , by Peter Gabriel, 1986 
> 
> slightly edited Dec 6 2019 to accommodate Ladyjay's gift of the final word "beloved"


End file.
